rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Träume und Alpträume (Kapitel)
"Träume und Alpträume" ist das sechste Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzehnte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene ist heimlich in Tel'aran'rhiod unterwegs. Als sie Elayne und Nynaeve sieht, flieht sie an den Ort, wo die Träume sind. Sie wird von Gawyns Traum angezogen und darin gefangen. Eine Blase des Bösen trifft Salidar und die Aes Sedai schließen sich zu Zirkeln zusammen, da sie es für einen Angriff der Verlorenen halten. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Als sie Elayne und Nynaeve sieht, springt Egwene so schnell wie möglich aus Tel'aran'rhiod heraus. Sie ist erschrocken, denn sie hat jeden Teil der Burg gemieden bei ihren Erkundungsgängen, in dem irgend jemand bekanntes sie entdecken könnte. Sie weiß, dass die Aes Sedai aus Salidar inzwischen auch mit Traum-Ter'angreal unterwegs sind, doch auch Fremde halten sich in der Burg auf. Egwene fragt sich, ob die Aes Sedai es wissen, aber sie hat keine Möglichkeit, sie zu warnen, jedenfalls keine, die sie anwenden darf. Sie bewegt sich in der riesigen, von Sternen übersäten Dunkelheit, die die Träume der Menschen bilden. Inzwischen fühlt sie sich dort sehr selbstsicher, denn sie hat schon sehr viel gelernt, auch ohne die Traumgängerinnen. Einiges davon hätten diese ihr nicht beigebracht oder verboten. Aber sie bereut auch, dass sie nicht eine von ihnen an ihrer Seite hat, um sich noch mehr zeigen zu lassen. Sie weiß, dass sie noch immer sehr lange braucht, um Dinge aus eigener Kraft zu lernen, was sie mit einer Weisen Frau als Hilfe in einer Stunde erlernen könnte. Doch sie muss warten, bis die Weisen Frauen glauben, sie sei bereit dazu. Was sie schon gelernt hat - und dessen Funktionsweise konnten die Weisen Frauen ihr selbst nicht erklären - ist die Träume von Menschen zu identifizieren und sie dann überall wiederzufinden, wenn sie sie einmal identifiziert hat. Sie entdeckt den Traum von Berelain, darin sieht sie sich ungern um, weil einiges von dem, was die Erste von Mayene träumt, sie sogar bei der Erinnerung erröten lässt. In der Nähe ist Rands Traum, den er wie immer mit einem starken Schutzgewebe schützt, so dass sie nicht hineinsehen kann. In dessen Nähe ist der Traum von Bair, und weil nicht auch die Träume von Amys und Melaine zu sehen sind, verschwindet Egwene schnell. Sie weiß, dass die Weisen Frauen vermutlich gerade selbst in Träumen wandeln oder sogar in der Nähe sind, um in ihren Traum einzugreifen oder sie herauszureißen. Etwas, das sie ihr noch nicht beigebracht haben, genauso wie Egwene noch nicht weiß, wie sie sie daran hindern kann. Doch sie kommt sich albern vor, zu fliehen, da die Weisen Frauen sie längst geschnappt hätten, wenn sie in der Nähe wären und das wollten. Also beendet sie ihre Flucht und überlegt, was sie als nächstes tun soll. Eigentlich wollte sie in der Weißen Burg spionieren und etwas über Elaidas und Alviarins Absichten herausbekommen. Sie streicht die Weiße Burg von ihrer Liste der Orte, in denen sie sich gefahrlos bewegen kann. Tar Valon selbst ist ebenfalls nicht mehr dabei, da sie in einer Nacht viermal der gleichen Domani begegnet ist, die sich an verschiedenen Orten in der Stadt aufhielt und ganz sicher nicht durch Zufall in Tel'aran'rhiod war. Da ihre Gestalt aus feinem Dunst zu bestehen schien, ist Egwene sicher, dass sie einen Traum-Ter'angreal benutzt. Leane, die die Nachrichten ihrer Augen-und-Ohren prüft. Egwene hatte darüber nachgedacht, sie zu verfolgen, da sie vielleicht zur Schwarzen Ajah gehörte - die immerhin mehrere Traum-''Ter'angreal'' benutzte - aber sie ließ es, weil sie das Risiko nicht eingehen wollte, entdeckt zu werden. Außerdem hätte sie bis zu ihrem nächsten offiziellen Treffen mit Elayne und Nynaeve niemanden gehabt, dem sie von ihren Entdeckungen erzählen könnte. Nachdenklich betrachtet sie die Träume um sie herum. Keiner kommt ihr bekannt vor. Es sind in letzter Zeit zu viele Fremde für ihren Geschmack in Tel'aran'rhiod. Hauptsächlich zwei Frauen. Die eine ist die Domani, die sie in Tar Valon gesehen hat. Die andere ist eine entschlossene, ebenfalls junge Frau, deren Gestalt wirklich aussieht, weshalb Egwene glaubt, dass sie aus eigener Kraft in Tel'aran'rhiod ist. Siuan mit dem Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal. Sie ist öfter in der Weißen Burg, als alle Aes Sedai aus Salidar zusammen, und außerdem auch an vielen anderen Orten, die Egwene aufgesucht hat. Unter anderem traf sie sie im Herz des Steins von Tear, wo die Frau zornige Selbstgespräche geführt hatte. Sie war sogar in Caemlyn aufgetaucht. Egwene vermutet, dass diese Frau und die Domani beide zur Schwarzen Ajah gehören könnten, aber genauso gut könnten sie auch aus Salidar oder der Burg stammen. Andererseits wissen die Aes Sedai der Burg vermutlich noch nicht von Tel'aran'rhiod, obwohl sie es früher oder später erfahren werden. Erst einmal bleibt Egwene nur, die beiden Frauen zu meiden. Allerdings meidet sie in letzter Zeit alle, die sich in die Welt der Träume begeben. Sie glaubt, sogar manchmal Rand Rand bewegt sich körperlich in Tel'aran'rhiod., Perrin Perrin ist jede Nacht im Wolfstraum. oder Lan gesehen zu haben. Allgemein fühlt sie sich nervös und misstrauisch allem gegenüber. *Lan war öfter in Tel'aran'rhiod. Offenbar kann er es betreten? Plötzlich fällt ihr auf, dass ihr eines der Lichter bekannt vorkommt, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, wem es gehören könnte. Sie merkt auch, dass sie es immer wieder automatisch ansieht, selbst wenn sie das nicht will. Sie überlegt, ob sie noch einmal versuchen soll, Salidar zu finden, will dafür allerdings erst einmal warten, bis Elayne und Nynaeve aus der Traumwelt verschwunden sind. All ihre Versuche, die Stadt zu finden, waren bisher Fehlschläge. Der Lichtpunkt, der ihren Blick immer wieder anzieht, beginnt sich plötzlich auf sie zu zu bewegen und wird immer größer. Egwene beginnt Angst zu bekommen. In Gedanken befielt sie dem Traum, weg zu gehen, denn eigentlich sucht sich eine Traumgängerin einen Traum aus und nicht umgekehrt. Aber der Traum kommt weiter auf sie zu und hüllt sie ein. Erstaunt findet sie sich in einem Raum voller Säulen wieder und Gawyn kommt auf sie zu. Er sieht merkwürdigerweise viel unscheinbarer und gewöhnlicher aus als in der Wirklichkeit. Sie merkt, dass sie an eine Säule gekettet ist, und kann sich nicht befreien. Sie fragt sich, warum er davon träumt, sie gefangen zu halten. In ihrem Kopf wiederholt sie immer und immer wieder, dass sie noch sie selbst ist und nichts sie hier gefangen halten kann, so wie sie es gelernt hat. Warum Gawyn davon träumt, sie gefangen zu halten, will sie später herausfinden. Plötzlich erscheint Rand in einer Fontäne aus Feuer und Rauch, königlich gekleidet, viel größer und nur vage an Rand erinnernd. Er sieht eher wie ein Mörder aus und erklärt Gawyn höhnisch, dieser würde Egwene nicht bekommen. Gawyn antwortet, Rand würde sie nicht behalten und dann haben beide Männer Schwerter in den Händen und beginnen zu kämpfen. Egwene stellt sich eindringlich vor, außerhalb des Traumes zu sein, so intensiv sie nur kann, doch es funktioniert nicht. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnet, sieht sie, wie Gawyn Rand ersticht und ihm dann den Kopf abschlägt. Sie kann nicht anders, als zu schreien, als Rands Kopf ihr vor die Füße rollt. Gawyn steht mit einem mal vor ihr, der Leichnam ist verschwunden und er lässt auch ihre Fesseln verschwinden. Die Egwene, von der Gawyn träumt, haucht, sie hätte gewusst, dass er kommen wird und Egwene ist verzweifelt, denn sie weiß, dass sie dem Traum nicht nachgeben darf, weil sie sonst niemals entkommen würde. Gawyn nimmt sie auf seine Arme, und trägt sie durch die Gänge des Palastes. Egwene fühlt sich, als wäre sie zwei Personen, die Traum-Egwene und die wirkliche, die in deren Kopf alles beobachtet. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengt, kann sie sich nicht befreien. Auch als sie sich gegen jedes Bisschen Neugier sträubt, das sie für den Traum einnehmen könnte, hilft das nichts. Gawyn sagt, er wäre früher gekommen, um sie zu befreien, und bittet um Verzeihung. Die Traum-Egwene erklärt, sie würde ihm alles verzeihen. Als sie an einem Spiegel vorbei kommen, erhascht Egwene einen kurzen Blick auf sich selbst, und fragt sich, ob sie in Gawyns Augen wirklich so schön ist. Plötzlich befinden sie sich auf einer Blumenwiese und Egwene erschrickt. Sie fragt sich, ob sie das zustande gebracht hat und merkt, wie die Schranken zwischen ihrem wirklichen Ich und dem Traum-Ich immer schwächer werden. Sie versucht erneut, sich hinaus zu wünschen, aber wieder ohne Erfolg. Gawyn legt sie ins Gras, genauso wie sie es sich erträumen würde. Er streichelt ihr Gesicht und es fällt ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Er offenbart ihr seine Gefühle überschwänglich, so dass es fast ein bisschen übertrieben ist. Dann verzieht er das Gesicht, und etwas verschiebt sich. Erneut legt Gawyn sie ins Gras und streichelt ihr Gesicht. Sie sagt sich verzweifelt, dass sie kein Teil seines Traums sein will. Er sagt ihr traurig, dass Galad nur ein Weißmantel geworden ist, weil er sich nach Egwene verzehrt und glaubt, die Aes Sedai hätten sie missbraucht. Etwas verschiebt sich. Erneut legt Gawyn sie ins Gras und streichelt ihr Gesicht. Egwene merkt, dass sie die Kontrolle verliert, doch in ihr fragt etwas, wovor sie eigentlich Angst hat. Gawyn sagt ihr ängstlich, dass er sie liebt und erklärt, wie schwer es ihm fällt, das zuzugeben. Er stammelt, dass er auf etwas hofft, vielleicht ein wenig mehr als Freundschaft. Die Traum-Egwene erklärt, dass sie ihn auch liebt und Egwene merkt, wie die letzte Schranke zwischen ihr und dem Traum fällt. Und es gibt nur noch eine Egwene, die überglücklich in Gawyns Armen liegt. Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve ist so müde, dass selbst der unbequeme Hocker sie fast nicht mehr wach hält. Sie denkt darüber nach, einen Spaziergang zu machen, als sie in der nächtlichen Stille einen Schrei hört. In genau diesem Mund fliegt ihr der Hocker gegen den Rücken. Elayne schreckt hoch und fragt, was los ist. In der Stadt werden Rufe und Schreie laut, während man Rumpeln und klappern hört. Die Betten in ihrem Zimmer beginnen, sich aufzubäumen. Nynaeve erklärt, es sei eine Blase des Bösen und ist überrascht, wie kühl ihre Stimme klingt. Sie erklärt, dass sie alle wecken müssen. Sie läuft sofort hinaus und sieht im nächsten Zimmer, wie zwei Aufgenommene fast von ihrem Bettlaken erstickt zu werden. Sie zieht eine Dienerin unter einem Bett hervor und befielt ihr, alle zu wecken, die noch schlafen, und allen zu helfen, die Hilfe benötigen. * Emara Als sie die zweite Frau hervorzieht, die unter dem umgestürzten Bett lag, fordert sie sie auf, ihr zu helfen, die anderen beiden vor dem Bettlaken zu retten, das sie erwürgen will. Sie kommen kaum dagegen an und Nynaeve versucht sich vergeblich Saidar zu öffnen. Doch plötzlich wird das Bettlaken weggezogen, und Nynaeve sieht Elayne in der Tür, die es mit der Macht gebändigt hat. Elayne erklärt, dass alle wach sind und nur ein paar Schrammen oder leichte Schnittverletzungen haben. Sie sagt, jede Frau würde ein paar Tage lang Alpträume haben, doch das wäre in diesem Haus alles. Aus der Stadt selbst kommen immer noch Schreie. Nynaeve fühlt sich nutzlos. Elayne bittet sie, ihr zu helfen, die Frauen hinaus zu bringen. Nynaeve zieht ärgerlich ihren Umhang an, den Elayne ihr mitgebracht hat. Inzwischen ist sie wütend genug, dass sie Saidar fühlen kann, doch sie missachtet es, da sie jahrelang auch ohne die Eine Macht ausgekommen ist. Draußen warten die anderen Bewohnerinnen des Hauses ängstlich, auf den Straßen sind schreiende Menschen unterwegs. Zaunlatten fliegen herum und Wagen bewegen sich von allein. Nynaeve sieht einen toten Nachtwächter auf der Straße liegen. Obwohl sie es weiß, fühlt sie nach seinem Pulsschlag. Anaiya sagt, dass sie diesmal Saidar gefunden hätte, und Nynaeve merkt, dass sie tatsächlich die Wahre Quelle hält. Sie sieht, dass auch Anaiya das tut und bemerkt, dass sich Gruppen von Frauen auf der Straße bewegen, die meisten aus Aes Sedai. Anaiya fordert sie auf, sich der Verknüpfung zu öffnen, und fordert auch Elayne und die beiden Frauen, die von dem Bettlaken gewürgt wurden, sich ebenfalls Gruppen zum Verknüpfen zu suchen. Anaiya erklärt, dass Sammael - von dem sie glaubt, dass er Salidar angreift - merken wird, dass sie nicht nutzlos sind. Nynaeve will widersprechen, doch Anaiya unterbricht sie und sagt, dass sie einen Angriff erwartet haben, wenn auch nicht so schnell. Erst beim dritten Versuch kann Nynaeve sich der Verknüpfung anschließen - sie merkt, dass die Fehlversuche ihre Schuld waren - und spürt ehrfürchtig die gewaltige Menge Saidar in sich. Sie sieht die anderen Frauen und fragt sich, ob es ihnen ebenso geht wie ihr. Sie spürt Gefühle von Gelassenheit und innerer Ruhe und kann nicht unterscheiden, was davon ihr gehört und was nicht. * Ashmanaille: Graue Ajah. Schlaksig. gehört zum gleichen Zirkel wie Nynaeve. Nynaeve merkt plötzlich, dass sie gar nicht mehr zornig ist, und trotzdem fließt der Strom weiter. Sie sieht Nicola, die ebenfalls zu ihrem Zirkel gehört; in ihrer Miene zeigt sich berechnende Nachdenklichkeit und Nynaeve will sich am liebsten aus dem Zirkel lösen, aber es gelingt ihr nicht. Sie weiß, dass sie sich fügen muss, bis Anaiya den Zirkel auflöst. Elayne schließt sich leichter an und Nynaeve bekommt Angst, weil Elayne immer noch das Armband des A'dam trägt. Nicolas Blick wandert von ihr zu Elayne, doch Nynaeve hofft, dass die Novizin ihre Gefühle genauso wenig auseinander halten kann, wie Nynaeve selbst. Noch zwei weitere Aufgenommene werden zum Zirkel hinzugefügt, als Nicola plötzlich in schläfrigem Tonfall eine seltsame Weissagung macht. Siehe auch: Nicolas Weissagungen * Das Löwenschwert der geweihte Speer, sie, die jenseits alles anderen blickt. Drei in dem Boot, und dazu jener, der tot ist und doch lebst. Die Große Schlacht ist vorüber, doch die Welt hat noch nicht die letzten Schlachten gesehen. Das Land ist durch die Rückkehr gespalten, und die Wächter sind gleich stark wie die Diener. Die Zukunft steht auf Messers Schneide. ** Zukunftsvision über die Dinge nach der Letzten Schlacht. Anaiya sieht Nicola verblüfft an und fragt, was sie gesagt hat, doch Nicola kann sich nicht erinnern. Sie erklärt schwach, dass sie sich sonderbar fühlt Anaiya erklärt gefühllos, dass sie keine Zeit hätten, sich um sie zu kümmern und dass alle nah beieinander bleiben sollen und alles melden, um das sie sich kümmern müssen. Auf den Straßen sind noch mehr Menschen unterwegs, die sich gegenseitig zuschreien, was geschehen ist. Gegenstände bewegen sich noch immer von selbst und greifen Menschen an. Doch die Stränge, die die verschiedenen Zirkel benutzen, sind so stark, dass sie alle Schwierigkeiten leicht beheben können. Die Gegenstände, die einmal aufgehalten wurden, bleiben ruhig, doch es sind sehr viele. Nynaeve wird immer mehr verbittert und jeder Frau im Zirkel scheint es gleich zu gehen. Aber sie kann nichts anderes tun, als zu sehen, wie Anaiya die Stränge immer weiter verwebt und Nynaeve verliert sich in der Gruppe. Bis Anaiya plötzlich stehen bleibt und die Verknüpfung auflöst. Um sie herum hört man nur noch Stöhnen und Weinen aber keine Schreie mehr. Nynaeve ist so müde, dass sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann. Anaiya erklärt ärgerlich, dass sie von einem Verlorenen mehr erwartet hätte. Sie schickt einige der Frauen ins Bett, und will andere da behalten, um beim Heilen zu helfen. Nynaeve erklärt erschöpft, dass es nicht die Verlorenen waren sondern eine Blase des Bösen. Alle sehen sie an, doch Nynaeve ist egal, wie finster die Aes Sedai sie ansehen. Elayne unterstützt sie und erklärt, sie hätten im Stein von Tear schon einmal so eine Blase erlebt und ein Verlorener würde nicht etwas so simples mit ihnen anstellen. Anaiya sagt nur, dass Elayne noch eine Menge Energie zu haben schien und sagt, sie solle beim Heilen helfen. Da Nynaeve die Quelle wieder verloren hat, wird sie ebenfalls ins Bett geschickt. Nynaeve sagt Anaiya, sie und Elayne hätten etwas herausgefunden und bittet darum, mit der Aes Sedai sprechen zu dürfen, doch diese erklärt, sie würden am nächsten Tag reden und befielt Nynaeve ins Bett. Sie geht sofort mit einer der Aufgenommenen los, während eine andere Aes Sedai Elayne mit sich nimmt. Nynaeve sieht ein, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt war, um über die Schale der Winde in Ebou Dar zu sprechen. Sie wundert sich, dass Anaiya enttäuscht war, dass nicht wirklich einer der Verlorenen sie angegriffen hat. Aber sie ist zu müde, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Sie sieht Theodrin mit einigen Novizinnen auf der Suche nach Menschen, die eine Heilung brauchen. Die Domani beachtet Nynaeve gar nicht, also geht sie einfach ins Bett. Schließlich hat Anaiya es ihr befohlen. Ihr kommt ein Gedanke, den sie verfolgen sollte, doch sie ist einfach zu müde, um sich darum zu kümmern. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Emara *Ronelle *Mulinda *Satina *Anaiya Carel *Nicola Treehill *Ashmanaille *Shimoku *Calindin *Angla *Lanita *Bharatine *Theodrin Dabei In Gawyns Traum * Gawyn Trakand * Rand al'Thor Erwähnt * Verin Mathwin * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Bair * Amys * Melaine * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Alviarin Freidhen * Leane Sharif - als Frau mit kupferfarbenem Teint * Siuan Sanche - als stämmige hübsche Frau * Sheriam Bayanar * Perrin Aybara * Lan Mandragoran * Galad Damodred * Moghedien * Sammael Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin *Novizin *Aes Sedai **Rebellen-Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah **Graue Ajah **Grüne Ajah Erwähnt * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Erste von Mayene * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah Orte *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Ozean der Träume *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Weiße Burg ** Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin ** Quartiere der Novizinnen ** Quartiere der Aufgenommenen * Cairhien (Nation) * Caemlyn * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Herz des Steins * Kandor * Tarabon * Ebou Dar Gegenstände Erwähnt * Schale der Winde Ereignisse * Blase des Bösen Sonstige * Schutzgewebe - als Schutz der Träume * Zirkel Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar Kategorie:Blase des Bösen Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod